Prejudice Love
by Frankman364
Summary: He is a gang member. She is a average school girl. Fate brought them together as they first laid eyes on each other. Will there love stay together or fall apart? A love triangle between ZoroXTashigiXSmoker.


**Frankman364**: He is a gang member. She is a average school girl. Fate brought them together as they first laid eyes on each other. Will there love stay together or fall apart? So Vash, what do you think?

**Vash**: Cheesiest. Opening. EVER. You mixed this story with Romeo and Juliet and Pride and Prejudice didn't you?

**Frankman364**: Shut up Shorty! I don't see you coming up with something better.

**Vash**: I'm not short! You're just too tall you One Piece maniac!

**Frankman364**: You asking to fight kid?

**Vash**: I'll kick your ass an-

**Frankman364**: Death Wish KICK! '**Kicks him in the gut**'

**Vash**: Urg! '**Coughs up blood**'

**Frankman364**: And… SNAP! '**Snaps his fingers and his brakes his bones without even touching him**'

**Vash**: '**coughs out blood**' Too… Powerful… '**Faints**'

**Frankman364**: "**Che****idiota**"…(That idiot…) Oh well. Anyways enjoy!

**Discliamer**: One Piece belongs to the Great Oda Eiichrio. I'm just a One Piece Addict who loves the series!

**Prejudice Love: Chapter 1**

This is Tashigi, your average teenage girl who is in East Blue Academy. She is a blue haired girl who is really smart and beautiful and her body was small but it looked pretty nice. Tashigi likes to practice with swords and she trains herself everyday to become strong so that she could join the police force and follow her father's footsteps. Her mother, Kunae had her doubts about Tashigi joining the police force, but she still supported her no matter what.

**September 22, 7:28 am, Tashigi's House**

Tashigi was just packing her bag and getting ready for school. Her mother would always be in the kitchen to talk to her at the breakfast table about her relationships with people at school. She does this everyday! It bothers her that her mother had to keep reminding her about her love life. She never had a boyfriend before and she was never really interested in any either. Although her childhood friend Smoker did ask her out a few times before when they were in high school, but Tashigi would turn him down. He wasn't a bad person or anything or that he was a little older than her. It's just that she was just not ready to have a relationship with anyone yet. But almost every day her mother would ask her about her love life.

**Tashigi's Mom**: Hey Tashigi. When are you going to get a boyfriend? '**She asks her curiously**'

**Tashigi**: Mom, I already told you, I'm not interested in dating anyone right now. '**She told her as she eats her breakfast**'

**Tashigi's Mom**: Tashigi, you are 19 years old. It's time for you to find someone.

**Tashigi**: Mom please… Do we have to talk about this again. I not just going to find someone this instant. '**She said, a little annoyed**'

**Tashigi's mom**: Why not? You turned into a beautiful young woman, your hair is longer, you don't have to wear glasses anymore and you make all the boys drool over you at school. What about that nice young boy Smoker? He's been asking you out since high school. What won't you go out with him? '**She suggested**'

**Tashigi**: I can't go out with Officer Smoker mom. He's by best friend. You know he's working all day patrolling the city. Besides, I don't think it would work out. '**She explained to her with little efforts**'

**Tashigi's mom**: I know he's a bit older than you, and he's your best friend, but he cares about you a lot.

**Tashigi**: That's not the point mom! I want to try and find the perfect guy in my life. Someone kind, strong, probably someone who likes swords as much as I do and he has to be really hot.

**Tashigi's mom**: That sounds a lot like Smoker. '**She smirked**'

**Tashigi**: No it's not mom! Sheesh you never listen to me! Look my ride is here, I got to go. '**She blushed embarrassed as she was about to step out the door**'

**Tashigi's mom**: Bye Tashigi and trust me, I think you and Smoker make a perfect couple.

**Tashigi**: Love you too mom… '**Rolls her eyes as she walks out the door and heads to Smoker's car**'

**Smoker**: Morning Tashigi. '**He says in his scary face expression and gives her a hug while opening the door for her into the passenger's seat**'

Smoker is not much of the smiling type. He always seems to have that mean look on this face whenever he sees her be being bullied, or anywhere in general. When he's with me, his expression softens a little.

**Tashigi**: Morning Smoker. '**She says sitting down while waiting for him to get into the driver's seat**'

**Smoker**: You're in a very bright mood today. What's up? '**He said curiously as he was driving**'

**Tashigi**: I don't know. I was just thinking that this might be the day that something good would happen to me this year.

**Smoker**: Really? Do you have any idea what it could be? '**He said listening to Tashigi while, trying to pay attention to the road**'

**Tashigi**: I think I have an idea. At least, I'm pretty sure…

**Smoker**: And you're sure about it? '**He replied simply**'

**Tashigi**: I don't know. I'm already 19, I'm going to be graduating college early this year, I don't have to wear my glasses anymore, I'm in the best shape of my life… These are only a few signs I'm seeing. I think that now something REALLY big is going to happen. Maybe today, tomorrow, next week. I'm just saying, I can feel it right now!

**Smoker**: Well I'm glad to hear that from you Tashigi. '**He smiled a bit**'

Smoker stopped the car in front of Tashigi's school and began to realize something he forgot.

**Smoker**: Oh by the way, I got you something. '**She says reaching into his pocket**' Here… '**He says showing her a box with a necklace inside. The necklace was gold and has a locket on it with a picture of her and Smoker inside**'

**Tashigi**: Aw thanks Smoker! I love it! '**She says happily giving him a kiss on the cheek**'

**Smoker**: Take good care of it.

**Tashigi**: I will! See ya Smoker! '**She** **waves at him and puts on the necklace without hesitation**'

**Smoker**: I'll see you later. '**He smiled softly, touching his cheek**'

This is what Tashigi liked about Smoker. He always cares for her in bad times and good, he gives me gifts every month including her birthday, and Christmas, since he's at work 24/7, he offers her a ride to school almost every day. He would also give her souvenirs for her to treasure. It's really nice that he does these things for Tashigi, even though he's her friend and all, but sometimes she thinks he does these things because he wanted them to be more than best friends. As she walked inside the building and began to search for her locker, she began to remember the time when Smoker and her met since she were in first grade. She remembered it like it was just yesterday. It all started on that day…

**Flashback 13 years ago… **

Tashigi got bullied by 2 boys who were probably either 11 or 12 years old at her elementary school in first grade. They started to make fun of her because she was wearing glasses and called her a geek.

**Tashigi**: Stop it! Leave me alone you jerks! '**She yelled**'

The boys started to laugh at her.

**Boy 1**: And what are you going to do about it miss I-know-everything!

**Boy 2**: Hey, look what I found. '**The 2****nd**** boy said smirking holding her katana swords book in his hand**'

**Young Tashigi**: Hey give that back! '**She said trying to reach out for her book**'

But the 2nd boy kept it above in the air so that the blue haired girl couldn't reach it. Then the 1st boy tripped Tashigi and fell on the hard cement, while the he broke her glasses in the progress.

**Young Tashigi**: My glasses! '**She cried out as she got up and became angry**' You're going to pay for that!

**Boy 1**: Shut up! 'He **yells and kicks her in the face while the other boy was holding her arms**' We're not paying for anything. I think it's time we teach this witch a lesson for messing with us. '**He smirks cruelly and he crunches his knuckles**'

**Young Tashigi**: STOP! If you do I'll… I'll tell the principal! '**She threatens, scared**'

**Boy 1**: No you won't, because if you do, we'll find you again and we'll do it again, this time you won't be able to walk with both your legs. '**He whispers in her ear giggling**'

**Boy 2**: Come on let's just finish her off her quickly before someone sees.

**Boy 1**: Gladly. '**He says simply**'

**Young Tashigi**: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! SOMEBODY! HELP!

The 1st boy began to make his hand into a fist and extend his arm towards Tashigi's chest. She closed her eyes shut too scared to know what happens next. She kept her eyes shut praying for some change of fate to happen. That's when HE came into her life.

**Boy 1**: Hey! What are you doing! Let go! '**The boy yelled**'

Tashigi open her eyes to see what was going on. She saw a tall boy who grabbed the bully's arm, getting a hard grip on it and then pushed him away from Tashigi. He has silver spiky hair and he looked the same age as them and slightly taller than they are. The silver haired boy looked at the bully with a mean look on his face.

**?**: You think it's funny to attack a defenseless small girl… You guys make me sick… '**He growled**'

**Boy 2**: Hey! Beat it kid or you're next!

**?**: Can't do that… I won't let you just do as you wish and get away with it… Let her go right now or you will regret ever messing with me… '**He threatens**'

The 2 of them laughed at him.

**Boy 1**: Like we'll let you do that! Looks like we'll have to deal with you first then finish her off. '**He said smirking while the other boy threw Tashigi on the ground and walked up to the silvered haired boy**'

**?**: Wrong answer…

Then in a flash He defeated the bullies in just 10 seconds. He left them there unconscious and held out his hand to her.

**?**: You alright? '**He asks politely giving a small smile**'

**Young Tashigi**: I'm alright. I'm not hurt that badly. '**She replied back**'

**?**: Let's get you to the nurse's office to get a look at you. We can go report this to the principal's office while we're at it. By the way, my name is Smoker. What's yours?

**Young Tashigi**: I'm Tashigi and thanks for saving me. '**She smiled**'

**Young Smoker**: Hey, don't worry about it. '**He smiled back**'

And that's how the two met on that day… After that incident they became best friends. Smoker and Tashigi always hang with each other at parties, movies and restaurants, they introduce to each other's friends, and one time she invited him over for dinner at her house. Smoker never invited her to his house before because his parents were alcoholic and they always abused him every day. Through high school when there were people picking on her, Smoker was right there to defend her. Smoker was held back a few times before so he was able to be with Tashigi more often. Everyone in at school spread rumors that her and Smoker are a couple, but Tashigi only thinks of him kind of a big brother she never had. Although he did ask her a few times in high school, but she would never give him a straight answer. She didn't try to turn him down because he was a bad person or anything, she just doesn't really see him in that kind of way. But she would never tell him that because she didn't want to hurt him in anyway. So she tries to find an excuse every time he asks her out on a date. Which was happening for the past 5 years now.

**8:37am, East Blue Academy**

This is East Blue Academy, where Tashigi goes to school ever since 8th grade. Her and her friends always hanged out at their same hiding spot, up on the roof everyday during morning or lunch break. There was Nami, my best friend who has a thing about money. She use to be a thief who steals people's lunch money and wallets from other people from time to time. She quit stealing a couple of years ago because if she got caught, she would get suspended. Nami got a job at the local supermarket as a cashier. She says going to be a weatherwoman when she finishes school because her predictions of the weather are never wrong. Nami could be a little flirty and sneaky at times, but she's a good friend at heart. She's someone she can rely on. Next there's Robin. She is one of the most popular girls in the entire school. Tashigi always see guys coming up to her every 10 seconds just to pull some moves over her. Well guys are guys. Tashigi and Robin use to hate each other back in high school. But then later she got to know her a little better and they became good friends. Robin's parents died when she was 8 and had to live with her uncle Saul. She knew how Robin felt. Tashigi's father was murdered when she was 10. No one knew who killed him. And last there's Vivi. She's a really kind and caring person who will always support her friends in any situations. She is one of the most richest families in town. She would always buy her friends' clothes and dinner when they didn't have enough money and she would never let anyone pay her back. Vivi is one of those girls who will always have your back good or bad no matter what. Tashigi had the greatest friends in the world and she would never trade it for anything else.

As Tashigi made her way up to the rooftop, she said hi to all of her friends and sat down with them to join in the conversations

**Nami**: So have you heard the news? '**She asked Tashigi happily**'

**Tashigi**: What news? '**She asked confused**'

**Vivi**: There's been a robbery at the Local Bank just last night! There were 20 guys in there with hostages and there was these 4 other guys in black who appeared out of nowhere. They just beat up all the bad guys and rescued the hostages! '**She smiled brightly**'

**Tashgi**: Really? '**She replied surprised**' I didn't know we have superheroes in our neighborhood now?

**Robin**: Well I wouldn't say it like that.

**Tashigi**: What do you mean? '**She asked confused**'

**Nami**: I heard according to the news, those 4 are part of The Strawhat Gang and rumors have it that there are 3 other members that the police never identified.

**Robin**: They say that they are the strongest people in this town. They fight other gangs, thugs and robbers all over this city to bring peace and justice. The police thought of them as a threat and now they've been chasing them for 7 years. '**She explains**'

**Tashigi**: Woah… I never heard of a gang that defends the city of crime.

**Vivi**: I know! Just look at their posters! '**She raises them up and shows them to her friends**'

The wanted posters show 4 guys all wearing biker clothing and dark sunglasses. One of them was the leader who has a scar under his left eye and has a big smile on his face, Tashigi thought this boy looked to goofy to be a leader. The other one is a man wearing a black bandana, he has that dangerous look on his face that makes her spine shiver. The next member was wearing his hoodie over his head smoking a cigarette, He doesn't look as scary as the man with the bandana, but he still looks dangerous. The last member was a tall man who looks like he was in his early 30s, wearing also wearing a hoodie like the guy with the cigarette and damn! He looks like a giant TANK! I bet no one could take him down. Why isn't his wanted poster higher than the others? Tashigi looked at the posters and studied them.

**Wanted: Dead or Alive **

**Strawhat Gang**

**Elastic Boy, Red**- 300 million berries

**The Samurai Demon Hunter, Blade**- 120 million berries

**Mr. Prince**, **Calogero**- 77 million berries

**Clutty Flam**- 44 million berries

**Nami**: These guys look kind of hot don't you think? '**She nudged to Tashigi**'

**Vivi**: I like Mr. Prince the most! '**She squealed**'

**Nami**: I call the cute leader with the scar! '**She squealed also**'

**Robin**: I think I would go for the tall, blue-haired one if I had to choose. '**She says simply**'

**Vivi**: So Tash, what about you? '**She turned to the blue haired girl**'

**Tashigi**: Umm… I don't know… They're all cool I guess. '**She replied unsure**'

**Nami**: Oh come on Tash! Pick one! '**She bothered**'

**Tashigi**: '**Sigh**'… fine… I guess I would go for Blade.

**Vivi**: OMG! Really?

**Tashigi**: Yeah I guess…

**Nami**: Don't you think he's hot? '**She said quickly**'

**Tashigi**: Well… '**She said embarrassed**'

**Vivi**: '**Gasp**' You DO! I knew it! You like him!

**Tashigi**: Guys! Cut it out! You know I'm not interested in that kind of stuff. '**She blushed complete red**'

**Nami**: Girl, what kind of rock have YOU been living in? ALL girls talk about this kind of stuff!

**Vivi**: You should have a boyfriend by now.

**Nami**: Oooo! I know! How about Smoker! He really likes you Tashigi. Why haven't you asked him out yet? '**She suggested**'

**Tashigi**: Aw Guuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuys… Stop it… You know that will never happen. '**She complained**'

**Vivi**: Oh come on! The guy is totally into you! You use to hang out with him everywhere! And everyone is beginning to think you guys are a couple! Besides, he's been asking you out ever since high school and you never told him anything! Why don't you want to? '**She asked not dropping the subject**'

**Tashigi**: It's not like that! He's my childhood friend! And childhood friends don't ask each other out on a date. It's just weird. Besides he's a police officer captain and head of the police department. If I told him no then it would hurt his feelings. '**She tried to explain**'

**Nami**: So what if he's your childhood friend and a police officer? That's no reason not go out with him. Look at Vivi, she use to date Bellamy on her first day at high school.

**Tashigi**: But he is a psychopath! He was the creepiest person I ever met! And she broke up with him because he was after her money.

**Vivi**: So glad I did. He got arrested for raping 2 girls who were only 13 years old. And I think Doflamingo made him his boyfriend.

**Tashigi**: OMG Eww… You mean that guy who owns that club in Jaya street? Like the one who got arrested for Illegal drug smuggling?

**Vivi**: That's the one. Bellamy is having real torture there in Impel Down Island. Sucks to be him.

**Nami**: And Robin, She use to date Lucci.

**Tashigi**: He forced her to have sex with him every single night! And that's when she started dating at the 3rd year of high school. Plus, Lucci went missing after their breakup. '**she explained**'

**Robin**: I didn't like him that much anyways. He wasn't really my type to begin with.

**Nami**: Ok… Then how about when I use date Paulie?

**Tashigi**: …Ok that was different, he was sexy. The problem was that he was too grouchy and he always complains when he sees a girl showing off cleavage. He even called you a shameless women 10 times just for wearing a short skirt and a sweater that shows off your shoulders and some parts of your boobs. And then one time you showed him your boobs and gave him a nose bleed for the whole day. He never spoke to you for a whole month after that and call off relationship.

**Nami**: '**Sigh**' He was so cute when I did that. Too bad we could have had something more if he wasn't such a kid.

**Tashigi**: Look that's not the point. I mean yes I do love Smoker, but like an older brother I never had. He's my best friend and that's all there is to it. It just won't work out. '**She put simply**'

**Vivi**: You never know unless you try. You have to learn to break out of that barrier and have some guy come into your life. Just think about it ok. '**She asked**'

**Tashigi**: Fine… I'll try… '**She sighed in surrender**'

**Nami**: YAY! BESTIES! '**She gave the whole group a hug**'

**Tashigi**: Well I'm going to head over to Law class, Later!

**Vivi**: Bye Tashi! Remember what we told you! Think about it! '**She waved to her happily**'

**Tashigi**: Ok I will! '**She waved to her friends rolling her eyes**'

**Later… 11:26am**

**Nami**: So you want to hang out at the mall after school? '**She asked Tashigi, walking together to lunch**'

**Tashigi**: Ok, but I can't stay too long. My grandparents are coming over at 6.

**Nami**: No problems! I just need to buy a few things, we'll get a bite to eat and then I'll drop you off to your house!

**Tashigi**: Thanks.

As they got into the lunch room, they encountered their worst enemy, Bonney Jewelry. She was also heading to lunch with her new boyfriend, Trafargalar Law. Tashigi seemed to be surpised at this new couple because Bonney and Law use to hate each other's guts. Tashigi spoke out.

**Tashigi**: Well look who it is, if it isn't the bitch from hell. How's the diet going for you Bonney? You seem to be getting a little fat. What happened? Did you sneak some more pizza into that big belly of yours? '**She asked mockingly**'

**Bonney**: As you can tell right now, I am now a 104. I'm on a potato salad diet now, more effective and less calories to consume. '**She replied highly**'

**Tashigi**: Oh yeah… congratulations, that's 20 pounds less than last year… Are you sure you didn't puke your guts out all that time? '**She asked sarcastically**'

**Bonney**: That only happened one time first of all, and secondly I work out 5 times a day AND I haven't eaten any pizza since March thank you very much. '**She replied annoyed**'

**Nami**: Pssh! WOW! That a HUGE improvement… I so wish I had the time to do all that. '**She said sarcastically as well**'

**Bonney**: You're just jealous because you can't get as popular as I am. Over the summer, I got an amazing boob job, my hair is WAY longer than yours, and I already have a new boyfriend. '**She said wrapping his arm around the tattooed man with the furry hat**'

**Tashigi**: You're dating Law? Whatever happened to Kid? I thought you and Law couldn't stand each other? '**She asked confused**'

**Bonney**: I dumped that pathetic loser ages ago. He was kind of a douche anyways, he never calls me, never listens to me, hits on other girls while I'm not around him, he's completely rude and piggish, and he always forces me for sex every night when we're in bed. At least Law is more mature and somewhat sensitive in a way. Yeah he can be kind of an ass sometimes, but Kid is a bigger asshole. He called me a snorting pig on our last date 3 years ago, and I never spoke to him again. '**She explains'**

**Nami**: What happened to him now?

**Bonney**: Then 1 month later after I talked with Law, he went up to Kid one day and… let's say he came back to school with a few broken bones, and a black eye. Now me and smexy here already dated for 3 years and my love life is WAY better than it was with Kid. Right Lawlie? '**She asked him in a very girly voice**'

**Law**: That's right my dear Jewelry… '**He smirks widely and plants a kiss on her lips**'

**Tashigi & Nami's minds**: So that's why she wasn't with him anymore... Serves him right… '**They thought to themselves**'

**Bonney**: Oh well look at the time. Lawlie and I have some other important business to take care of. Not that you wouldn't understand anyways since none of you have boyfriends.

**Tashigi**: Whatever. '**She said not caring about the last part she told her**'

**Law**: Well good day to you, Miss Nami… Miss Tashigi… '**He turned to Tashigi**' I hope to see you again… some other time… '**He smirked at her creepily and walked with Bonney to lunch**'

**Bonney**: Later Losers! '**She waved at them and left**'

**Nami**: Man I can't stand that bitch! '**She said angrily**'

**Tashigi**: Yeah I know.

**Nami**: And I can't believe she's dating Law.

**Tashigi**: It's weird. But at least he's not as annoying as Kid. Remember last year how much he was a pain in the ass? '**She asked her**'

**Nami**: OOOOH I hate him so much! Kid always treated us so horribly! Like that one time when we were both heading home to your house from the mall, he tried to steal our bags and wallets! a Then Smoker came by and defended us. He was so pissed off at him that he gave him jail time for a whole week!

**Tashigi**: I know. I remembered that. Smoker was always so protective of me. '**She laughed**'

**Nami**: Yeah. Well, let's go eat lunch. We can't keep the girls hanging.

**Tashigi**: Right! '**She replied and went off with Nami to lunch**'

**Somewhere in an unknown hideout… time unknown…**

**Sanji**: Hey shit-heads, come and eat! '**Said the man with the blond hair**'

**Luffy**: Woo hoo! Food! Thanks Sanji! '**He yelled and ate his lunch happily**'

**Zoro**: Who you calling a shit-head, Curly brow? '**The green haired man replied angrily who just woke up from his nap**'

**Sanji**: Who you calling Curly brow, Moss head? '**The blond haired man replied also**'

**Zoro**: I'll going cut that curly brow off your face if you keep letting it grow like that! And maybe then your face would look a little more pleasant!

**Sanji**: I'm going to hit you in the head with this frying pan, and turn that green hair of yours black. Then maybe you'll actually become a little more smarter and look like a normal human being!

**Zoro**: You want to fight about it? '**He challenged**'

**Sanji**: Bring on bitch! '**He dared**'

**Franky**: Alright guys that's enough! Zoro, mind your own business, leave him alone and get to the table and eat. Sanji, mind your own attitude and ignore him if he says that to you. I told you two for the 15th time this week. This is starting to become Un-super. Now shut up and eat your lunch like normal people. '**He yelled at them angrily as he got off the phone**'

**Zoro & Sanji**: Yes '_DAD'_… '**They both replied, rolling there eyes**'

**Luffy**: Hey Franky, who was that on the phone? '**He asked curiously with his mouth full**'

**Franky**: Oh that was just Ussop, Chopper and Brooke. They were just getting some more intel of the series of murders from the police again. A serial killer is on the loose.

**Luffy**: Really? Is he strong?

**Franky**: I don't know much about him. I heard he use to be doctor at a young age and that's it. But anyways, we might need to move to another location. Last thing I heard from Ussop was that the police are already getting closer to knowing our whereabouts and he's disguising himself as a cop so that he can get rid of the evidence before they even finish examining it. '**He worries**'

**Zoro**: What if he fails to get rid of it? '**He asked not caring**'

**Franky**: Then we're going to have to move to another warehouse somewhere in this town. We're almost low on cash and it's hard for me and Ussop to pay the bills. We have to make ourselves un-suspicious and lay low for a few months until the cops have nothing on us.

**Sanji**: I heard the head of the police department Officer Smoker is leading the chase after us this time around. '**He brought out**'

**Luffy**: YAAAAAAAAAY! I like Smoky! He's so much fun to play with and run away from. I'm just glad it isn't Garp this time, that old man is a complete psycho… '**Shivers**'

**Zoro**: Isn't that your grandfather Luffy? What makes you think that old timer is a psycho? '**He asked**'

**Sanji**: Look who's talkin? '**He mumbled**'

**Zoro**: Shut up blondie!

**Franky**: Zip it you two! '**He yelled at them**' Luffy can you tell them your story with you and Officer Garp again. I think these two need a reminder since these two don't pay attention half of the time.

**Zoro & Sanji**: Hey! '**They both yelled at the same time**'

**Luffy**: Fine… Listen up. '**He told them and began to tell his story**' My grandfather Garp use to abuse me as a kid when my mom wasn't at home. When me and my brother Ace were 7, one time, when we were on a hiking trip, he throw us both down into the cliff and nearly got us killed. And another time when we were on a plane to Water 7, he threw us out of the plane without a parachute. Lucky the sea broke my fall, but since I couldn't swim, I had to hold on to my own brother for support until we reach land. I tried to get Makino to do something about it. But she said "_**it's just his way of showing his love for his grandsons. It's just tough love that's all.**_" Yeah right… tough love my ass. '**He explained to them shivering and disgusted**'

**Sanji**: You got that right. Damn for an old geezer like Garp, he's really tough!

**Franky**: We could never stand a chance against someone like him. I really don't want to meet him again to tell you the truth.

**Luffy**: Same here. Good thing his retirement is next month. I glad I don't have to see him anymore. Maybe then I won't have to see him so often when I go to my parent's house. '**He sighed in relief**'

**Zoro**: You do know that Officer Smoker isn't any better right? He still hates our asses and wants us in prison! '**He explained**'

**Luffy**: I know, but we helped him out a few times in the past. I noticed he doesn't chase us as often anymore. I think he has some trust in us guys. I can feel it that deep down that he's our friend somehow.

**Franky**: But Luffy, just because he's not interested in catching us right now, he STILL will come coming after us either way. Saving him a few times doesn't change anything. We still have our fair share of things we done in the past, killing the most evil gang leaders like Arlong, leader of the Fishmen gang and Crocodile, leader of the Sandstorm gang and the police don't know that Ussop, Chopper and Brooke are in our group yet.

**Luffy**: Relax Franky, we'll be fine, Ussop is already getting rid of the evidence, so we'll still be able to keep this hideout. But we're going to have to make ourselves unsuspicious for a while. I think we should give this place a new look, just so that it looks like an ordinary building. And me, Zoro, Ussop, Chopper, and Sanji will attend school and act like normal college students. '**He explained making the group relax and grinned happily**'

**Franky**: You know… For once, Luffy has a great idea already.

**Luffy**: Who said my ideas were never good? '**He pouted**'

Zoro, Sanji and Franky just laughed.

**Zoro**: Don't worry about that Luffy. You always have good ideas, it's just that your ideas sometimes don't go as planned, so Franky uses some his ideas to perfect yours, that's all. '**He told him trying to hold his laugher**'

**Luffy**: Hey I take offense to that! Remember that one plan I made to infiltrate Buggy's hideout? '**He pointed out**'

**Sanji**: We had to dress up as clowns and pretend were auditioning for his circus while Ussop sneaked at the back to grab the information on the bio project they were working on and he almost got caught because you ran out of new tricks.

**Luffy**: Hey, Ussop took too long and the other backup tricks I perform for them began to bore them. '**He defended**'

**Sanji**: That's because you gave them old tricks they already know. They wanted to see new tricks and all you couldn't think of anything else.

**Luffy**: It was either Zoro walking on two fingers while balancing on a type rope with me and you standing on his feet, or juggling 10 swords in the air while riding a unicycle, balancing another sword with his nose.

**Sanji**: You should have picked the type rope trick instead of that juggling one. At least that would have kept them interested for a while longer. '**He raised his voice**'

**Luffy**: Ok, ok so I messed up. At least we had their attention long enough for Ussop to make his escape. '**He raises his hands up in defense trying to calm down the blond haired man**'

**Sanji**: Well… I guess you got a point there. '**He said giving up in agreement**'

**Zoro**: But the plan would have gone perfectly if you would have come up with more creative performances.

**Franky**: Alright now, that enough. Luffy already learned his lesson from that. Now listen up you 3. I want each and every one of you to fix this hideout before the end of this month. We'll need to give it a new paint job, new furniture, maybe turn this place into a workshop and I'm going to apply you guys into a SUPER college. I'm expecting you 3 to do great in school. You guys never did that great in high school so I want you guys to study as hard as you can. No T.V, no video games, no movies, and absolutely no going to parties for the next couple of months until I see that you are doing Super!

**Zoro & Sanji**: Yes '_DAD'_… '**They said sarcastically rolling their eyes at him**'

**Franky**: And especially you Luffy. If I find out you're failing, IN COLLEGE, You will not be having any meat for an entire year! '**He threat him, raising his voice**'

**Luffy**: Don't worry Franky! I promise I won't slack off and I'll pay attention during class.

**Franky**: Good. Zoro and Sanji will also be helping you study, just in case.

**Zoro & Sanji**: US?

**Franky**: There no problem with helping a brother out with school work now is there?

**Zoro & Sanji**: No sir…

**Franky**: Alright! Starting tomorrow, will be cleaning up this joint and I'll be making the appointment for you guys to go to college.

**Luffy**: Which college is that?

**Franky**: I'm glad you asked. Gather your books and bags cuz you 3 are going to be going to one the most SUPER colleges in the East Blue City, The East Blue Academy!

**Police Department… 1:52pm**

**Garp**: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I can't believe I'm retiring in a month. Time files so quickly you know. '**He laughed to himself**'

**Smoker**: I can't complain… '**He replied simply lighting up a couple of cigars**'

**Garp**: But don't you worry. I'll still come to visit you ever once in a while. I may be retired, but that doesn't mean I can't visit my friends! '**He assured him patting his back**'

**Smoker**: We'll they even allow you to do that? '**He asked**'

**Garp**: Of course they will! I've been working here for over 40 years! It wouldn't hurt just to visit. '**He pointed out**'

**Smoker**: You got a point there.

**Garp**: Say Smokes, there's also something I wanted to ask you. '**His voice became a little serious**'

**Smoker**: What is it?

**Garp**: Have you told Tashigi yet?

**Smoker**: '**Sigh**' No not yet. I've been asking her out since high school and she never answered my question. I love her. And I want to know if she feels the same way. '**He told him almost looking a little sad**'

**Garp**: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Cheer up Smoky m'boy! A girl's feeling is sometimes hard to understand. Even for me for example! She's just probably either not ready yet, or maybe she's going through something. '**He laughed, placing a hand on his shoulder, trying to cheer him up**'

**Smoker**: I don't know Garp. I've been friends with Tashigi all my life. I've been trying to ask her out for 5 years now and I just don't know why she won't tell me anything. '**He explained**'

**Garp**: I don't know Smokes. Maybe she doesn't know what to say about it. She never has been in love before, so she probably doesn't know how to handle the situation.

**Smoker**: I want her to be happy. I really love her and I want to be with her for the rest of my life. '**He sighed to himself**'

**Garp**: You planning on proposing to her after her graduation? Cuz after her graduation, she has to get married before next year. '**He asked curiously**'

**Smoker**: Of course. I haven't forgotten Tashigi's family traditions. It took me a few months to get me this custom made. I've planned this out for a long time. '**He told him holding a box with a 24 carrot diamond ring inside with the words on the rim saying "I LOVE YOU"**' After her graduation, I'll take her to dinner, then later tell her how I really feel about her and propose to her right on the spot.

**Garp**: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That reminds me of the time I married the love of my life. It was on that night, 38 years ago. We were on a boat in the middle a little lake near the woods. There were fireworks right above us, I gave her a ring just like that and asked her to marry me. She said yes and we made sweet love under the stars and we did it right there on the boat and boy she was an animal, first it was slow and sensual then things starting to become wild and crazy with so much pleasure and then she decided to… '**He explains his love life in a full detailed story, now getting a bit extreme**'

**Smoker**: Ok, ok Garp. Too much information. It was a pretty touching story until you brought that last part up. '**He stopped him feeling a little uncomfortable, trying not to be rude**'

**Garp**: Oh come on Smoker. It's only natural for someone to have sex. It's going to happen to you too eventually. '**He told him patting his back**'

**Smoker**: I know. But it's kind of creepy and awkward. Not to mention gross for someone who is 65 years old to be talking about it with someone who's already in their mid 20s(25). No offense.

**Garp**: None taken. Oh also, after I retire, I'm going to have to live with my daughter-in-law for the next few months until I can buy my own apartment. I haven't been able to visit my favorite grandsons that much so I want to spend as much time with them while as I can while I'm there. '**He smiled holding a photo of him and his 2 grandsons when they were young**'

**Smoker**: I see. Say, whatever happened to his father Dragon? '**He asked him curiously**'

**Garp**: Well… He left Luffy's mother when he was 5 years old and when Ace was 7. He and Makino got a divorce. He was drinking at the pub ever day and he never comes back home from work. He never even spend any time with his own sons and when he does come home he always brushes them off to leave him alone and call them stupid, stinkin' brats behind their back. There was also one time he let Luffy and Ace have some of his beers because it would make them both men. He did every chance Makino was around. He would teach them to smoke cigarettes and let them get drunk together. After a few times of sneaking cigs and beer to the kids, he brought them to his favorite pub on a Saturday morning while Makino was at home preparing a big dinner and told her he was taking his sons to the park for a while and they would be back by 6:00.

**Smoker**: My god… '**He felt disgusted**'

Then, she found out one night with her two sons dizzy, empty bottles on the floor and smelled like smoke. She went to Dragon's bedroom and got pissed at him for being a bad influence on their sons. They had a big argument, he's was saying he was just trying to be a nicer father to them and told her that a little beer and smoke isn't going to kill them. She didn't buy any of his crap and slapped him across the face, she was so pissed off at him for allowing their sons to drink beer when he knows damn right that it was good for them. She told him that him doing the things he wants to do, doesn't involve making them drink and smoke like he does. So she told him that that was the last straw, gave him her wedding ring and told him that she wanted a divorce and never wanted to see him again. '**He told him sadly**'

**Smoker**: No wonder way you never talked about him much. '**He looked down**'

**Garp**: I still love my son dearly and always will. But he was the one who made Makino sad and he's the one responsible for that.

**Smoker**: What's he up to now?

**Garp**: Well, he stopped drinking and quit smoking 3 years ago and now he's remarried and has a little girl name Amelia. He's turned into a better man now. '**He smiled a little**'

**Smoker**: People can change. But they can't erase the past. '**He told him with no expression**'

**Garp**: That's true. I can't forget what he did to his own children, my own grandsons. But like you said. People can change.

**Smoker**: Mmm hmm… '**He agree**'

**Garp**: Well I took up enough of your time. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Try asking Tashigi again later. '**He wave at him with a smile**'

**Smoker**: I will. Thanks Garp. '**He waved back**'

**Garp**: Anytime! '**He smiled brightly**'

**In an unknown location… **

**?**: Everything is going according to plan sir. '**Said a man with a penguin hat**'

**?**: Excellent… With our new secret weapon, the Strawhat gang and the police force are finished. '**Said an familiar voice**'

**?**: So sir… how did school go? '**The man with the penguin hat asked**'

**?**: Pleasantly as usual and the women are as attractive as ever. '**He smirked**'

**?**: Are there any girl polar bears? '**A man wearing a furry polar bear costume**'

**?**: Are you asking that for your own personal reasons? Or just in general? '**He replied glaring at him**'

**?**: Bepo! How many times do I have to tell you to stop pretending that you're a polar bear! '**The man in the penguin hat scolded him**'

**?**: I'm sorry… '**He bowed his head in shame**'

**?**: Anyways… Moving on… there's a girl I met a while ago at school. I need you to find this girl after school and bring her here for… an examination… '**He placed his hands and fingers together**'

**?**: May I have the details of this woman? '**The man with the penguin hat asked him**'

**?**: She's a blue haired girl with a cocky personality. It shouldn't be that hard to miss. She has a connected to Mr. Smokes of the police force. He seems to be very protective of her. If we have her in our hands, then he'll be powerless and the cops will be able listen to our commands. '**He smirked evilly**'

**?**: When do we start?

**?**: How about starting on Monday… make sure you prepare for this operation, It won't be easy taking her down. She is a really strong swordswoman who's going to be a police officer in the future. So She's going to be a challenge. Make sure you have backup with you just in case. '**He assured him**'

**?**: Understood. We'll prepare immediately. '**He told him**'

**?**: Good…

The man with the penguin hat saluted and left him his office leaving just him and the man like bear beside him. Law turned his chair towards the window and stared into the city.

**?**: You maybe a strong woman my dear… But deep down, you're a weak pathetic little girl. I'll get you soon… Just you wait… '**He chuckled darkly**'

**Frankman364**: We'll there you have it. Is it good or bad? Review this story and give me some ideas on how to improve it.

**Vash**: I'm still dying here! Can you just take me to the hospital or get Archie` to heal me already!

**Frankman364**: Ok fine… '**Annoyed**' Alright you guys, if you're excuse me, I have to bring Vash to the hospital. Review, Comment and Subscribe! LATER! '**Waves bye to everyone**'


End file.
